This invention relates to a process for the production of a dehydrated acidified milk and to the milk obtained by this process.
It is known that an acidified milk, such as a yogurt, for example in the form of a gel or beverage, can have a beneficial effect on the health.
In this connection, French Patent Application Publication No. 2 506 129 (EVOG) recalls the fact that, in the traditional combinations of microorganisms used to make yogurt, Lactobacillus bulgaricus is distinguished in particular by the formation of flavour, rapid acidification and the formation of lactic acid D(-) while Streptococcus thermophilus is distinguished in particular by the formation of a consistent gel, slow acidification and the formation of lactic acid L(+). To produce an analogous consistent gel, this patent proposes the Bifidobacterium longum strain DSM 2054 which is distinguished by the formation of lactic acid L(+) and which was selected for its exceptional acidifying power.
British Complete Patent Specification No. 1,512,890 (YAKULT HONSHA K.K.) describes the production of an acidified milk beverage by fermentation with a combination of a strain of Lactobacillus helveticus capable of rapidly producing lactic acid and a strain of Lactobacillus casei which produces very little acid, the strains being selected so that their combination results in rapid acidification without producing any diacetyl or other secondary product which would provide the end product with an undesirable flavour.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,220 (Smiley) recalls that Lactobacillus helveticus, more particularly L. helveticus subspecies jugurti, is traditionally used in the production of hard cheeses. This US patent proposes a process for the production of a culture of such a microorganism of which the acidifying power remains particularly stable.